De gavilanes en época de cortejo
by Lovene Chan
Summary: Ed ya tenía un tic en el ojo. Había observado, más tiempo del recomendable, cómo esos cerdos se devoraban a Winry con la mirada. Afortunadamente, tenía a Al cerca, el único que lo detenía de transformar su brazo y castrar a todos allí. Pero su hermano menor decidió proporcionarle un instante de iluminación. "Hermano, ¿quieres saber qué es lo que ocurre contigo?"
1. Edward

**FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**"De gavilanes en época de cortejo"**

* * *

Edward Elric había descubierto, durante las pocas veces que había llegado a visitar Rush Valley, que el lugar: era un gran asentamiento urbano que sin dudas crecería prósperamente, la meca de los automails... y que apestaba a hombres. Esto último no hubiera significado nada importante para el alquimista, porque la realidad era que se le daba bastante mal eso de entablar relación con el género femenino; pero, en esa ocasión, la conclusión involucraba a Winry Rockbell. Y ahí era cuando las cosas se ponían jodidas.

—¡Winry, cariño, apúrate, que el próximo cliente te está esperando! —apremiaba Garfiel, el dueño de _"El Atelier de Garfiel"_ (cuánta creatividad, se decía Edward a sí mismo), en el que su amiga había comenzado a trabajar hacía un tiempo.

—¡Enseguida! Hola, Hertz —respondió Winry, llevando consigo su caja de herramientas y sonriéndole afablemente al cliente, un fornido y moreno hombre de unos veinticuatro años, que correspondió el gesto de un modo que Edward clasificó como _"libidinoso"._

—Buenos días, Winry. Encantado de verte —Le dijo el tal Hertz, sonriendo nuevamente, y el alquimista contempló cómo su amiga se sonrojaba.

Y ahí comenzó la rutina habitual que constituía su comportamiento desde que algún descarado actuaba de ese modo frente a Winry mientras ella trabajaba en sus prótesis.

—Bastardo —musitaba, y Al, a su lado, lamentaba no tener un cuerpo con oídos que tapar.

Así permanecía unos diez minutos, enfurruñado y mascullando otros insultos aún más coloridos, todos producto de su buena y educada cosecha y sus refinados modales. Le resultaba repugnante el modo en que esos bastardos (repetía) miraban a Winry. Estaba de más decir que su amiga siempre había sido el modelo de chica ideal: rubia, de ojos celestes y un cuerpo menudo pero curvilíneo. Ciertamente agradable a la vista. Y aquello despertaba las hormonas de esos tíos, pasados en testosterona, y que, según había concluido (y era cierto), sólo pensaban con _"el amigo de abajo"._

Volvió a bufar.

—Pero qué encanto de mujer: no sólo hermosa sino también amante de las máquinas. Deberían haber más como tú en este mundo, chica —Le piropeaba otro de ellos, un mastodonte de metro noventa con cara de violador en serie.

Su amiga, en vez de arrojarle la llave inglesa contra la mandíbula: ¡sonreía tímidamente y se volvía a sonrojar!

—¿Qué acaso no ve que todas esas moles carecen de sentimientos y se la quieren llevar a la cama? —Le decía a Al con un siseo similar al de una cobra y con una sombra tenebrosa proyectándosele sobre los ojos— Si yo le hablara como lo hizo esa bestia, me azotaría hasta la muerte con una herramienta —Y otro bufido.

Al pensó para sus adentros que, si Ed tuviera un poco más de tacto con la mecánico y la halagara en vez de discutirle por todo, ella se lo tomaría muy bien. Pero se guardó ese pensamiento, porque provocaría la ira de su hermano, y él estaba demasiado plácido ahí sentado como para armar una trifulca.

Edward volvió a revolverse en su asiento (hacía un rato que esperaba a que su amiga terminara con un par de clientes para atender su brazo) y su furia aumentó a niveles insospechados cuando, al momento de darse Winry la vuelta para buscar algo, dos cerdos frente al mostrador, se dieron un discreto codazo en las costillas, sonrieron como unos auténticos pervertidos y se guiñaron un ojo, seguramente admirando las curvas provocativas que el escaso atuendo de Winry exponía.

Ed ya tenía un tic en el ojo derecho. Le habló (gruñó) a la única persona en ese lugar que le ofrecía un oído sensato y lo detenía de armar una auténtica matanza.

—¿Has visto cómo le miran el trasero y se sonríen? Esos tíos —Señaló sin poca discreción y compuso una mueca de asco exagerada—. Con esa clase de gente trabaja nuestra amiga, Al. Expuesta al constante peligro de esas manos corruptas. Debería comenzar a practicar la castración con mi brazo transformado.

Al se inquirió desde cuándo su hermano usaba términos tan poéticos para hablar y sintió deseos de largar una carcajada. Sabía que Ed no esperaba ninguna respuesta de su parte y que era sólo el chivo expiatorio de sus delirios. Se preguntó a sí mismo qué cara pondría su hermano si supiera que Frederic y Arnold (los que presuntamente estaban_ "comiéndose con la mirada"_ a Winry, según Edward continuaba mascullando todavía) en realidad estaban lanzándose miraditas cómplices y guiños amorosos. Hasta el asfalto de Rush Valley sabía que aquellos dos eran homosexuales.

Pero claro, su hermano, cegado por la posesión, podía creer que incluso la planta potus que moraba pacíficamente sobre el mostrador, deseaba a Winry. Al lo increparía al respecto, pero él aseguraría que era por pura protección y que _"alguien tiene que ocuparse de velar por su seguridad, cuando parece __que no tiene el sentido común de protegerse a sí misma de esos lobos hambrientos"_ (palabras textuales).

Volvió a sentir ganas de reír, y entonces decidió que era momento de frenar tanta parafernalia y también de darle un poco de iluminación a su hermano mayor.

—Hermano —Lo llamó.

—¡Nada más mira! —estalló él de pronto, ajeno— Ahora le está sonriendo al tío que la está desnudando con los ojos.

—Hermano —probó de nuevo.

—¡Le sonríe! —continuó, haciendo aspavientos— Si yo le sonriera de ese modo, me aventaría con una llave de tuercas hasta que me quedara el rostro irreconocible.

—Hermano...

—Pero no. Hasta me pregunto si alguno de esos cerdos tendrá el automail de verdad roto, o sólo lo hacen para venir y coquetearle. Y ella...

—¡Hermano!

—¡¿Qué?!

Algunas personas del negocio los miraron raro.

—Cierra la boca por un instante, por favor —Terminó por decir el menor, extrañamente exasperado con Edward.

El mayor bufó y decidió hacer algo más productivo.

—¡Eh, Winry, ya te vas tardando demasiado! —gritó desde un extremo del cuarto— Me voy a hacer planta —susurró.

La rubia le dedicó una mirada de ojos entrecerrados y aulló.

—¡No seas impaciente, ya va! —Y entonces continuó sonriéndole al modesto cliente, al que, según Edward, sólo le faltaba un balde para contener las cataratas de baba que amenazaban con escapársele de la boca.

—¿Ves? —Volvió a su hermano— Me grita y a aquel esperpento le sonríe. No hay justicia en este mundo.

—Hermano, ¿quieres saber qué es lo que ocurre contigo? —preguntó Al.

—¿Qué?

—Estás celoso —declaró finalmente, tomándose la posterior reacción de su hermano con toda la filosofía del mundo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

En un pueblo lejano de Drachma, un sonido alertó a las aves, haciendo que éstas volaran, asustadas, lejos de sus árboles.

_«¡¿QUÉ?!»_

Una pareja que caminaba hacia su hogar, volteó a mirar el cielo.

—¿Qué habrá sido eso, querido? —dijo la mujer.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Han de ser los gavilanes en época de cortejo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ok... esto no tiene demasiada explicación xD Edward está celosito :3 Y el título es... el título(?) No tengo creatividad para estas cosas, sólo soy una simple ficker amateur xD**

**Em, haré otra viñeta, con la contraparte, Winry. Me falta escribirla pero ya está eh... armada mentalmente(?) XD ¿Qué les pareció? (Otro intento desesperado de humor, NECESITO HUMOR EN MI VIDA, sino me voy a deprimir 3: ) xD **

**¡Besos y dejen sus opiniones! :D**


	2. Winry

**"De gavilanes en época de cortejo"**

* * *

Winry Rockbell se encontraba en su salsa desde el preciso instante en que pisó el Atelier de Garfiel. No sólo era el mágico aroma a desinfectante de motores, la compañía de su maravilloso jefe y Paninya, la variedad de herramientas, sino la gran cantidad de clientes que se le presentaban todos los días, ansiosos por recibir una nueva esperanza hecha automail o, simplemente, mejorías. Para ella, no sólo significaba ayudar a través de su vocación, sino poner a prueba sus habilidades y mejorar, día a día, para ser cada vez más eficiente.

Habían, por supuesto, desventajas, como todo en la vida. Una de ellas era que estaba lejos de la abuela Pinako y el pueblo de su infancia, Reesembool, y no faltaba día en que no los extrañara. También estaban Edward y Al, a quienes veía aún menos, con todo el asunto de la búsqueda de sus cuerpos. Pero lograba sobreponerse y se animaba al saber que podía visitar a su abuela un par de veces al mes y que los otros dos vendrían siempre que Ed estropeara su automail (lo cual ocurría demasiado seguido para su gusto).

Otros pormenores eran algunos clientes del atelier, que a veces pasaban de ser babosos a excesivamente melosos. Garfiel le había aconsejado hacer oídos sordos en pos de mantener la clientela, siempre y cuando, ninguno se sobrepasara (en ese caso le había autorizado golpear al hombre con una llave de tuercas hasta que le quedase el rostro irreconocible). Esa tarde calurosa, se había topado con unos cuantos de ellos: Hertz, Derek, Hans y Rolf, por nombrar un par. Había respondido a cualquier insinuación con una sonrisa condescendiente; aunque ciertas cosas que le habían dicho, le hicieron sonrojar, por el simple motivo de que no estaba nada acostumbrada a halagos y piropos.

Miró entonces a la bola de pelos rubia que tenía en frente y que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos y arrugó el ceño. Ese enano desgraciado... No podía ser cortés con ella, no. Tenía que comportarse como un australopithecus en vías de desarrollo y bramar _"¡Eh, Winry, ya te vas tardando demasiado!"._ Pulga impaciente.

—Hey, Winry, ¿cómo va todo? —La saludó Paninya, haciéndose un lugar contra la encimera, luego de que ella fuera a la cocina a buscar algo de beber.

Suspiró, sintiendo por primera vez los calores de comienzo de verano calentando la habitación.

—Muy bien. Hoy es un día de mucho trabajo —Sonrió—. ¿Y tú?

Paninya bebió un poco de jugo antes de hablar e hizo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre —Entonces sonrió de un modo pícaro—. Oye, no sabía que _"Edward-kun" _—pronunció esto melosamente— vendría a visitarte hoy.

Winry se sintió confundida. Tomó otro vaso de jugo.

—Ha destrozado el automail, como siempre, y está esperando a que lo arregle —explicó. Entrecerró los ojos—. Nunca le has dicho_ "Edward-kun"._ ¿Sucede...?

—Oh, no es nada, es que creo que se me pegaron las mañas de Ava —dijo misteriosamente y alzó las cejas—. No sabía que el pequeñajo fuera tan popular con las mujeres.

La mecánico se atragantó con lo que bebía y tosió un largo rato hasta que sintió que no moriría ahogada. Después de contar su_ "noticia"_, Paninya se marchó al mostrador con una sonrisa que a Winry le pareció maquiavélica y que ella no sabía a qué venía. Decidió no hacer caso a nada de lo que se había revuelto en ella cuando mencionó que Edward era popular con las mujeres y la siguió, dispuesta a despachar a los clientes que le quedaban.

—¡Edward-kun! —Fue el chillido agudo de una mujer la que le hizo volver la vista hacia él, y entonces vio al Alquimista de Acero y a Al ser abordados por tres mujeres de apariencia cuestionable.

Ellas parecían preguntarle alguna cosa y Edward, muy holgado, les contestaba, a lo que las tías reían como urracas en celo (según ella) y proseguían a darle charla. Al estaba quieto, interpretando por primera vez el papel de armadura en toda la regla, y Winry lo agradeció. Al menos había una persona en ese Atelier del sexo masculino (además de Garfiel) que se comportaba con decencia y sensatez.

—Enano descarado... —masculló.

—Oh, ¿qué ha sido eso? —inquirió Paninya tras ella, con una sonrisa lánguida y fingiendo que hacía alguna cosa.

Winry bufó discretamente, pero no pudo evitar volver la vista hacia el grupito que se había formado en torno al alquimista.

—Creía que este era un atelier de automails, no una taberna.

—¡Oh! —repitió su amiga, como complacida, y no dijo nada más hasta después de unos minutos— Bueno, supongo que no a todas les molesta que un chico sea más bajo que ellas.

Y ahí Winry casi se rebanó el dedo con una navaja. Apartó la mano antes de quedar manca y fingió que no escuchó nada de lo que dijo Paninya.

Las mujeres que acosaban (según había concluido) a Edward, eran clientes habituales. Ava utilizaba una prótesis en la pierna; Erika empleaba dos y, finalmente, Bluma, tenía una en el brazo derecho. A menudo venían por cuestiones de mantenimiento, y pronto Winry supo que era porque no llevaban muy buena vida. A decir verdad, las tres eran las típicas mujeres machonas, de modales algo rudos y nada femeninas. Del tipo de mujeres que peleaba bastante, que bebía otro poco y que, siguiendo con esa línea poco digna, también debían tener hombres en su cama a gusto. Porque no eran para nada feas, amén de sus modales poco refinados.

Y una de ellas le estaba pidiendo a Edward que le enseñara el automail de su brazo derecho. Y el idiota le había hecho caso.

Winry apretó con fuerza asesina la llave inglesa que guardaba en su mono de trabajo. Volvió a mirar al alquimista, e intensificó aún más la fuerza, ¡le sonreía!

Paninya, a su izquierda, observaba todas las reacciones de la mecánico con la más absoluta diversión. Desde su triste lugar en un costado del negocio, el chico le dirigió una mirada suplicante, de esas que decían_ "Mátenme antes de continuar con esta conversación"._

—Hay que mantener la clientela, chico —Sólo dijo ella, sin que Winry llegara a oírla, enfrascada como estaba murmurando cosas como_ "gente indecente"_,_ "mujeres precoces"_ y _"enanos descarados"._

Si Winry supiera que Edward sólo les estaba siguiendo la conversación a las tres viejas babosas porque no quería ahuyentarle la clientela, probablemente hubiera muerto de ternura. Pero Paninya era lo suficientemente cruel como para no decir una palabra (hay que ponerle un poco de diversión a la vida monótona en un atelier).

—¡Eh, Winry! —Volvió a llamar el chico— ¿Cuánto más vas a estar ahí?

La mecánico se abstuvo (cuestiones de imagen pública) de arrojar la llave inglesa contra alguna zona corporal dolorosa, y chilló:

—¡Te dije que ya va, por Dios! —Por no escupir algún insulto fuerte, bramó— ¡Enano!

—¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES HOMBRE PIGMEO, FRIKI DE LA MECÁNICA?!

Bluma se rió y puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven, muy cariñosamente.

—Bueno, en tu lugar yo no me preocuparía tanto, ¿sabes?

—Cualquier crítica se puede olvidar con esos ojazos que tienes... —secundó Ava.

—¡Y esa sonrisita! —agregó Erika, y después tocó sin disimulo la coleta de Edward— ¡Y qué lindo color de cabello, y qué suave! ¿Es natural?

Edward sentía que le estallaría la presión sanguínea en cualquier instante, acosado como se sentía por tres mujeres que le debían de llevar diez años, mínimo; pero miró de nuevo a Paninya, que le hizo un gesto solemne, y se obligó a sonreír más o menos cortésmente.

—S-sí —balbuceó.

Winry, desde su lugar, no había perdido palabra de la charla, y se sintió furibunda al contemplar la sonrisa despampanante que le estaba dedicando a esas arpías.

—¿Sabes, Paninya? —Le dijo a su amiga, entrecerrando los ojos— Si yo tocara su cabello de ese modo, me espantaría y diría _"¿Qué haces, pesada?"._ Pero no, a ellas les sonríe. Y luego no está justificado que le llame_ "enano"._

Paninya decidió echarle un poco más de leña al fuego.

—Pues, la verdad, el enano debería mediar un poco los lugares donde va a ir a ligar. Como has dicho, esto es un atelier.

—¿Ligar? —preguntó rápidamente, con una cuota de desesperación en la voz.

Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había un estante entero por ordenar antes de despachar a los últimos clientes de la tarde, y prosiguió a hacerlo. Para su desgracia, le quedaba muy cerca del lugar donde se habían sentado el alquimista, su hermano y las tres mujeres.

—¡Oh, pero cuántas aventuras! Han recorrido el país un montón —decía Ava.

—Me gustan los hombres intrépidos y que no le temen al peligro —declaró Erika.

El estúpido contestaba _"Gracias"_ entre balbuceos incoherentes, como si se sintiera vergonzosamente hagalado por esas víboras. Paninya decidió ayudarla con el estante.

—Qué desagradable espectáculo —dijo Winry, ya sin disimular su enojo, después de escuchar que Bluma murmurara algo como _"Así de aventureros deben ser en la cama"._

—Bueno, es algo natural. No es tan mal parecido.

Winry le dedicó una mirada glacial a la morena, pensando que_ ya sabía_ que Edward Elric no era mal parecido. _Nada mal parecido._ Es más, comprendía que las tres tipas prácticamente se le estuvieran ofreciendo, porque era muy apuesto (y, aunque no lo pensaba admitir porque la dejaría en desventaja, sí había crecido unos cuantos centímetros). ¡Pero él no tenía por qué corresponder! ¿Qué acaso no veía que lo único que ellas veían era a un tipo guapo y nada más?

Winry sabía que Edward rebalsaba de buenas cualidades, así como tenía ciertos defectos, pero si ponía todo en una balanza, podía decir que...

—¿Tienes casi dieciséis? Bueno, ya sabes, para el amor no hay edad. Je, je.

—A-ah, sí, eso es v-verdad...

...¡Era un maldito enano descarado!

Paninya observaba con aires gloriosos el modo absolutamente salvaje con el que su amiga acomodaba las herramientas en el estante.

—La tipa tiene como treinta. Tranquilamente es pedofilia —masculló Winry.

—Sí, es cierto —concedió la morena—. Pero, bueno, para una noche de diversión...

La mecánico la miró como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza en la prótesis del brazo.

—¡¿Estás apoyando la conducta indigna de esas... _meretrices_?!

Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan poética para hablar? Di _"puta"._

Winry emitió algo así como un gruñido primitivo y Paninya sintió ganas de reír hasta quedarse sin aire.

—¿Quieres saber qué es lo que ocurre contigo, Winry?

La mecánico se encaminó al mostrador, después de decirle al próximo cliente que ingresara a la habitación de mantenimiento, y se cruzó de brazos, enviando miradas asesinas a distancia hacia cierto punto del cuarto.

—¿Lejos de que Edward no tiene gusto con las mujeres y usa mi lugar de trabajo para flirtear?

Sonrió ampliamente.

—Lejos de eso.

—Bien.

Paninya tomó aire, preparándose para enfrentar la situación futura con absoluta tranquilidad.

—Estás celosa.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

En el mismo pueblo de Drachma, apenas unas horas después del primer estallido que asustó a los pájaros, hubo otro. Las ramas de los árboles se sacudieron fuertemente, enviando algunos gorriones hacia el cielo.

_«¡¿QUÉ?!»_

La misma pareja, que ahora arreglaba el jardín, miró hacia un punto lejano entre las nubes.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Será algún volcán en erupción? —preguntó la mujer a su marido.

El hombre sonrió de nuevo y rió.

—No lo creo, querida. Me parece que estos gavilanes andan muy apasionados.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Badum tss(?) xDD Bueno, esta es la segunda parte, díganme qué les pareció XD**

**¡Besos y éxitos!**


End file.
